To Kill or Not to Kill
by Child of the Night13
Summary: Scene 2x12 where Damon reveals his secret to a human name Jessica. Review. And who knows maybe it becomes a chapter story.


**The scene in 2x12 where Damon has pretty much a breakdown. I love this scene because it shows the humanity in Damon and how much everything is hurting him but others don't see it. Damon deserves respect and someone to love and who loves him back fully. **

**(Not like Elena who still cant decide who she wants.) Sorry not really a Delena fan. Anyway there's a one-shot of that night. **

* * *

Its was night, the cold winter breeze sways across the abandon road. In the distance the lights of a car appears closer. The car suddenly comes to a halt as the driver sees someone lying in the middle of the road. Oh my god, what happen, thought the 23 year old driver. She quickly parks her car and jogs to the man lying on the road. "Sir you okay?" she asks him, carefully not to close so he can have some space.

The man moans like his in terrible pain. The girl took out her cell phone ready to call the paramedics, "What happen?" The man looks up to her, "I'm…lost."

"You're lying in the middle of the road?" She said, hoping this guy wasn't a lunatic.

The man growls and rolls so his back is fully on the pavement road. "Not that kind a lost," he mumbled. He sits up with a sighed, "Metaphorically," he turns his head to look at her, "Instinctually."

The girl frowns, "Do you need help?"

"Well," he started as he took out a flask and uncap it. "Yes I do. Can you help me?"

He quickly drank from it, "You're drunk." declares the girl shoving her phone in to her pocket. _This man doesn't need help, he's just drunk_ she thought.

"Uh no. Oh well yes, uh a little. Maybe." The girl shook her head and retreated back to her car.

"No please don't leave! I really do need help!" he yells back at her, she ignores him and continues walking. Suddenly the man was in front of her, she gasps as he grab her shoulders. The girl stares at his blue-gray eyes hypnotize by them. "Not move." he commanded.

The girl stood her ground, "I don't want any trouble." she said fearfully.

"Either do I. But all I got is trouble." he says in despair. _He sounded so sad_, she thought, _but he's drunk. Its part of the stage I need to get out of here._

He moves back, lifting his flask to drink but offers her some first, she didn't take it so he drank from it. This is my chance, she thought. But when she try to move her body just stand put. She couldn't move her legs to run.

"Why can't I move?" she asks more to herself then him. He finishes his drink and stares at her.

_Oh god he's gonna kill me._ He slowly puts his hands on her shoulder and steps closer.

"What's your name?" he asks suddenly.

"Jessica." she answers back.

"Jessica. I have a secret. I have a big one," he lets go of her and steps back waving his hands in a "why" gesture. "But I never said it out loud."

"I mean what's the point," he continues on. "Its not gonna chance anything, its not gonna make me good, make me an adoptive-able puppy."

he splat out the word puppy with disguises. Tears were escaping the girl now, fear of this man.

"I can't be what other people want me to be." he said, smiling. "what _she_ wants _me_ to _be_."

Once again he grabs her from her shoulders and leans closer to her. "This is who I am, Jessica." he hiss as more tears escape the girls eyes.

"Are you gonna hurt me?" she whispers. "I'm not sure." Oh gods, she thought. "Because you," he gently touches her hair and cups her face.

"My inessential crisis." He pauses for a moment, "Do I kill you. Do I not kill you."

He said like he was plucking a flower till it landed on one choice.

"P-please don't." the girl pleads. "But I have to, Jessica." He lets her go and backs up.

"Because I'm not human. And I miss it. I miss it more than anything in the world!"

His eyes are close to tears now as well, despair and sadness rises to the surface and hangs all over his expression.

"That is my secret. But there is so much hurt in a man to take."

The girl could deal with is any longer, "Please don't."

He breathing hard now as he steps closer to her, tears in his eyes. He stares at her for a minute before nodding, "Okay," he whispers staring at the ground. He claps his hands on her shoulder and looks up not before a tear drop descended to the ground. Again the girl was hypnotize by them.

"You're free to go." he said.

Suddenly the girl didn't feel bound to the ground she speed walk around him then pick up running to her car.

The man turns his head to look at her, right here she opens her car door he sprang around and catches her before she went in.

He twirls her around violently, his face already changing letting his dark side out.

The girl saw this and screams, the man strikes sinking his canine teeth into the warm flesh of the girl.

The girl screams as she felt her blood being suck out and the fangs clawing into her skin.

The man lets her go and she fell to the floor.

Dead.

The looks up, face still in vampire mode with his lips all bloody red as he realized that no one will change who he really is.

* * *

**That's it. It was a one-shot of that scene. Forgot about it? Here's the link.**

**http/www. /watch?v=Lm8YVhHZvnY&feature=related**

**Or just go on youtube and put: Vampire Diaries 2x12 Damon and Jessica. **

**And by the way anyone who knows that song playing in the back ground please tell me okay. **

**See you later. Review. **


End file.
